Generic Title about Russian Dogs
by Professor-Riolu
Summary: AU. Oliver comes across a stray dog and, like any sane person, decides to take it in. Little does he know how much said dog will change him... 2p Dog Russia and 2p England. Rated M because there will most likely be gore later. Reviews are welcome. Updates will be slow...
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note:** Long story short, I wanted to write something with 2p Russia as a dog. Don't judge me.

* * *

Oliver loved the sound of rain. Especially when there's the steady drip of one massive drop that punctuates the almost-silence every few seconds. He knew he should've been getting home; he was already soaked from the amount of cars that had rushed past. He felt himself shivering, though the idea to leave didn't cross his mind.

Eventually, his thoughts went to his briefcase. His papers would be soaked! Oliver sighed and started to head down the pavement towards his home. The heating was still broken, so tonight would be freezing. _Better get a billion blankets and curl up in bed, _he thought. The dark clouds and still frosty ground mocked him as he puffed out cold air. Eventually, his house came into view and he fussed with his pockets, trying to get his keys out. Oliver huffed again and somehow managed to wrestle his keys out without dropping his umbrella. As soon as he'd gotten it open, he dumped his case down and sighed. Oliver was about to close the door when he spotted something by the end of his path.

It was a dog. And a pretty big dog as well. Black and even more soaked than him!

"Hey there." Oliver smiled and closed his umbrella, shoving it into the hall. He held out his hand and smiled. A few minutes passed, only punctuated by the rain, before the dog stood and padded over to the door. It sniffed his hand and, after a few more seconds, licked it and putted it's head into it.

"'Atta boy." Oliver said, lightly scratching behind it's ear. "Or girl... Nah, you look like a boy." The dog huffed at the comment and butted it's head into his hand again. It sort of looked like a husky that someone had dipped in black paint and he was soaked! Poor thing!

"Hold on, I think I have some ham somewhere..." As he stood, the dog followed my every movement with it's dull, unamused brown eyes. The second the doorway was cleared, the dog stepped in and sat. Great, now he wouldn't leave... Then again...

Oliver looked him up and down. No collar, nothing to indicate an owner. A thought crossed. Could he take care of a dog? Maybe, if he was okay being left alone for most of the day on weekdays.

"You wanna come in, big guy?" The Brit smiled. The dog blinked twice before it padded into the hall and sniffed about a little. He couldn't stop a grin from spreading over his face. The blonde took his umbrella and case and allowed the dog to look around the front hall of the tiny bungalow. He could leave if he wanted to, so the Brit saw no cause for concern... Well, unless the dog had rabies or something. He'd take him to the vet's tomorrow.

* * *

When Oliver returned, the dog was sitting by the door, somehow dry without getting water all over the floor, but he didn't question it. He smiled at him and padded into the kitchen.

"You still need a name..." The Brit muttered, more to himself than the dog. He located the ham and peeled a sliced from the packet. "Come on." He called out before he felt a form pressed against his leg and laughed, crouching beside the massive hound and holding out the meat. He sniffed it, wary, before ripping a small corner off in a taste test. Once the meat appeared to meet his satisfaction, he gobbled it down at what appeared to be inhuman speed.

"Slow down! You'll give yourself a tummy ache!" Oliver giggled and the dog appeared to stop itself the second it heard it. "Silly dog..." He muttered, rubbed it's head and smiling.

The dog blinked up at the Brit and pushed his head into my leg. Oliver had to restrain a giggle as he ruffled his fur. He yawned and set about shoving his things into any convenient nook and cranny. He'd sort it all out tomorrow when he was less exhausted.

"You can always sleep in my room, big guy." He said, petting the dog's head. Sure, the dog could have some disease, but it was better than freezing to death. The floor creaked as the Brit wandered to his room, flopping down on his bed and feeling around under his pillow for his pyjamas. Once he found the baby pink fabric with a little bunny embroidered on the right chest, a gift from his mum you see, he slipped off his work clothes and tugged them on without getting up and dumped his clothes under his bed. Again, he'd sort them out tomorrow.

He pulled the covers over his head and let out a sigh. At least it was a weekend tomorrow... And he had a dog now! Well, if every checked out with the vet...

The bed dipped and creaked as another weight climbed on and Oliver peaked out to see the dog, curled up right beside him and radiating warmth. He smiled and petted it's head.

A name... Well, what about Mr. Rainbow Fluffy Pants? Um, no. That didn't suit the creature beside him. He'd been watching a show about the history of story development a few days ago... Who was the brain behind that narrative theory they were talking about? Oh! Vladimir Propp! That was it!

"I'll call you Vladimir then. You like that, big guy?"

The dog grunted it's approval and Oliver grinned.

"'Night then, Vladdy."

* * *

**A/N:** I'm gonna attempt to keep the story going with making Vlad turn into a human but no promises. As for Ollie... He's not gonna be violent or crazy because I like cutesy 2p Iggy.

Preview for the next part? 2p Japan. That is all. Now that I think about it, 2p Japan curses a lot... Bloody hell...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for grammar mistakes... I sometimes make silly mistakes...**

* * *

Things were mostly calm for a week after Oliver had welcomed Vladimir into his home. They already had a rather solid routine for the weekdays, despite the short length of time that they'd lived together for.

Before work, they'd both wake up and, while Oliver was getting ready, his canine friend would stay on the bed, watching his every move to make sure he didn't trip and fall or, worse, see a spider. While his master was at work, Vlad would usually just sleep or wander or mildly amuse himself with one of the toys Oliver had gotten him. The second Oliver got through that door, he would have to deal with his dog following him for most of the evening until bed, when he'd have his companion curl up beside him.

Oliver soon realized that his dog was the kind that, while it enjoyed getting a cuddle and such sometimes, he was much more content to just lie beside his master on the sofa, his head in his lap. Vlad often fell asleep in his master's lap, never hearing the squeal of 'so cute!' from the Brit.

"Look Vladdy!" Oliver grinned widely and held out a paper bag. "Look what I got!" He chimed and rummaged around until he tugged out a black collar and grinned down at his companion. It took the dog five seconds exactly to react before he jumped up, taking the Brit by surprise, tail whipping from side to side and nuzzling into his master's face.

The week went by quickly, though Oliver still had an idea that was bugging him. _Would Vlad be okay with other people?_ Sure, he was fine with the Brit, but that was because he was his owner. He _had_ taken him off the street after all. But... What if he lunged out at someone when he took him out for walks?

The blonde sighed as he petted his companion's head lightly, subconsciously. Vlad grunted softly and sat up, yawning and hopping off the sofa to stretch.

"Maybe you could meet a friend of mine first..." Oliver muttered aloud. His dog blinked and shook himself, pawing absent mindly at the ground. Before he could say anymore, he'd noticed Vlad had started to pad around, much like he had the day after Oliver had brought him in. He was sniffing about, letting out soft grunts of frustration.

"Are you looking for something, silly doggie?" Oliver smiled and giggled when his dog gave him the death glare. Vlad shook his head and padded away down the hall. The Brit got up and followed his dog, just to make sure he didn't misbehave.

The Brit groaned when he saw his dog pad into the guests room."Vladdy, you aren't allowed in there!" He yelped, trying to crouch to get his dog out but gaining a surprise instead. Vladimir _growled._

"Don't take that tone with me!" Oliver puffed out his cheeks, speaking in a tone one would use on a misbehaving child rather than a dog.

Vladimir paused for a second before pushing against the door to close it.

_Well, at least he's not a _stupid _dog, though if he understands how human devices work that may be a problem._

* * *

The day after, Oliver was up earlier than usual and took that in his stride. He glanced to the dog beside him, still heavy with sleep and staring up at him with those stoic brown eyes.

"I've got a friend coming over today, so be nice!" He said as he got out of bed and went to start on breakfast.

_Another human going near my master? Outrageous! How on Earth dose my skittish little master put up with other humans in his house?!_ Vladimir growled to himself at the thought, but forced himself to be calm... He didn't want his master to get scared or anything. He'd learnt that the worst time to scare his master was while he was in the kitchen as he had a tendency to grab a knife or something similar.

"Breakie time, Vladdy!" The Brit called as he placed his dog's food bowl on the ground. He hurt that familiar grunt and glanced down at his companion. The dog started eating, though kept an eye on his master. Wanted to make sure he wasn't in trouble. Not just to watch him and enjoy his master's presence as he tried to make toast that wasn't cremated. While his master was an excellent cook, the toaster appeared to be his mortal enemy.

Vladimir shook his head and huffed at the... Interesting idea that shot across his brain. He was _not_ going to think about his master like that. That's just weird shit that's only in fanfiction.

Though... He supposed that if he was human he would be able to do more to make his master happy. His master liked to talk. A lot. Step one of being human would be responding. Okay, not responding, but making it more obvious that he was listening. As a dog, that wasn't exactly easy. If anything, it was easier to just have a staring contest with him to show he was interested.

Second... Glare at anyone who annoyed him. His master often grumbled about a few humans who appeared to be troubling him hugely. He'd never really been able to tell what their exact names were as his master never spoke them without his voice being a grumble at the same time.

His train of thought was interrupted by his master's hand on his head. "Now when he comes over, I don't want you to get grumpy or anything, okay? He won't do anything to hurt you."

_Well, if you have to tell me that, I'm inclined to believe he's an asshole._

Vladimir grunted and padded away to sit by the door. "Right, of course, you don't care anyway." He sighed and while finishing off his toast, went off to get dressed.

_I do care, you... Damnit! He's making me soft!_ Vlad huffed once more and lay down, yawning.

Little over five minutes later, Vlad was glaring at the door as Oliver invited in a dark haired man who quite clearly had never heard of personal space. _I swear, if he gropes my master once more I'm going to... I dunno, crap in his shoe or something._

The man was of Asian descent with dark brown eyes, rather pale and brown eyes that seemed trained on the Brit before him. Though only his eyes or ass.

"Damn, when you said you had a dog I thought it was like a little yapping Chihuahua or some shit."

"Kuro!"

"What?"

"Curses! Do I need to get the soap?!" The Brit huffed and padded into the living room.

Kuro rolled his eyes. "How do you live with this guy, Pooch?"

_Go near my human again and I will bite your face off._

* * *

**A/N: I have no excuse for taking so long to upload... Well, except Amnesia and Vocaloid... May write something based of the game or a song but... Meh.**


End file.
